


A better way to travel

by Bilbosama



Series: The Amestris Region [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ash and pikachu are technically cameos, golurk!alphonse, making fun of video game mechanics, rated for ed's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: In which the Elrics discover a certain quirk concerning HM 02.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a FMA x Pokemon crossover for a while but I only found enough inspiration for just a one-shot.
> 
> Backstory for this: In which Ed and Al accidentally piss off a powerful Pokemon in their quest to bring their mother back to life and get cursed. Al is now a Golurk and Ed is slowly transforming into a Riolu. He wears gloves to hide the fact that his arm is not human. The gym leaders in this region are the Homunculi and entering the region requires approval from the military. Most of the time, veteran trainers come visit.
> 
> And that's all I got. Enjoy the fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or FMA. I'm just a puny mortal.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward grumbles as he walks away from the Gym, "why the fuck do we need an HM to teach birds to do a thing they already do without our help?"

"It is rather strange, Brother," the Golurk beside him agrees.

"Are flying-types in this country so stupid that they can't fly properly, Al?" Ed glances at the HM in his hand again before handing it over to the Golurk as he continues to rant, "what, do they forget once in a while to flap their wings?"

The Golurk inspects the HM as the young man beside him drones on. Indeed, it is insulting to a flying-type's intelligence to teach them a skill they were biologically built for. But Alphonse Elric has heard of Pokemon who aren't flying types who could fly despite the laws of physics and biology.

Something suddenly popped into his head. Since he's currently a Pokemon, could he learn abilities from TMs and HMs?

A second inspection reveals a button on the HM and he excitedly presses it. Instructions suddenly start rushing into his mind.

He places the device into the travel pouch tied to his waist and focuses.

His hands vanish and heat starts pouring out of his wrists. Alphonse concentrates and with a 'click' his legs retreat into his body and a jet of heat rushes out as his oblivious brother continues preaching to the now growing crowd around them.

"And another thing-"

"Brother! Look!"

"Not now, Al, I'm-" Edward turns around to see his brother hovering, "Al, what did you do?"

"I taught myself to fly!"

"You what?"

"Climb on my back, Brother! Let's visit Granny and Winry!"

"But Risembool is days away-" A jet recedes and Alphonse's reformed hand grabs his brother, "let go of me!"

"Climb on!"

"Oh alright, fine." Ed grumbles as he complies with his brother's request.

"Are you hanging on?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

"Al," Ed shouts as the roar of the jets became louder, "how iS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

The crowd of people watch as the blond teen screeches in shock as the Golurk shoots up in the air and flies off to the east.

-Meanwhile in Risembool-

"Welcome to Amestris, young man," Professor Rockwell smiles as Ash and Pikachu enter her lab. Pikachu glances behind to the door as a distant sound got louder. It almost sounds like a scream...

"Thanks, Professor! This is going to be so - what's that noise?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAL, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" There was then a loud thud coming from the front yard. Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Rockwell rush outside to find a crater containing a knocked out Golurk and its trainer.

"Winry," the tiny old woman exasperatedly calls, "the Elrics are here."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Golurks indeed do learn Fly. How they really do that is a mystery.


End file.
